untitled any suggestions
by happosai
Summary: ranma 1/2 & ecsaflowne
1. Default Chapter

Ranma 1/2 and Escaflowne crossover.  
  
*** moutain range ***  
  
It was a foggy morning. The air was damp and thick, but it had a very strange feeling in the air. Almost as if something ominoss was going to happen. Keeping that in mind lets take a look at the fork in moutain trail ahead.  
  
At the fork we see two people there. The first was a man about in his late thirty's or early forty's. The man wore a white slightly dirty bandanna. which was used not as a fashion statement, but to cover the fact that he was going if not already bald. Also he wore a white also slightly dirty gi. With a large pack that seemed to heavy for him but it seemed like it didn't bother him at all.  
  
Next to him was child yes a child. That looked about nine or ten years of age. He too wore a white gi, but it was torn and had on it some blood stains. The child didn't even look so good himself either. He had on a bandaged arm in a sling and one on his face to cover his cheek, to hide his scratches he received.  
  
Looking at the child one can guess that all this was done at a hospital. You see the man took him from the ICU in the middle of the night. The reason he was in there the first place was the man had put the child through a Catfist training, very dangerous style that is equally as dangerous to learn.  
  
*** 3-4 months ago ***  
  
"Boy come here," Stated the bald man to his son.  
  
The boy walked to his father to the center of the shack that the father found, and knelt in front of him, and asked his father, "yes pops what are we going to do today?"  
  
Looking at his son while opening a hidden trap door, that laid in the center of the room, and spoke. "Remember I told you that I would be busy for sometime? Well now it would seem that all you fathers hard work will pay off, and you should be grateful, remember I said I would not stop at anything to ensure you to be a great fighter in our schools' style?" Still looking at his child while pulling out a bag.  
  
"Yes I remember poppa! Is this the secret martial arts style you said I was going to learn!" The boy asked his father enthusiastically with a starry eyed look.  
  
"Yes boy it is. Just as the manual says I followed it to make sure you get this right." As he said this he revealed what was in the bag which was fish sausage. "Now boy just as it says I am to wrap you with this from head to toe," saying he did so to the boy.  
  
"Pops this stuff stinks bad," said the boy with a disgusted face to his father. Only to received the usual "quiet boy" from his father.  
  
"Now let the training begin," while saying this he pushed the boy in the hole and sealed it shut tight with the inside it and the other he had put in it before the boy. No sooner he did this screams came from the hole for a long time. Thus began the training and many others to begin.  
  
*** end ***  
  
"O.K. boy we are almost there," stated the bald man to the boy.  
  
Looking at the man the boy spoke with venom and said "I am no son of yours Genma!"  
  
Upon hearing this he shook his head and thought. "Oh what a disappointment. I will have to break all these habits and ideas he got from those doctors and nurse, and get him thinking about anything goes again. All this nonsense about reading, writing, and all the other nonsense they told him. It is a good this I took him back other wise I be too late."  
  
As they continued there walk the had finally arrived at the place that they were intended to go once his son was older, but as it is now he did need seem to care about the art. So in doing this early he hoped it would rekindle his passion for the art.  
  
"Here we are boy! We finally made to Jusenkyo! Now wait right here I will look for the guide." Genma stated this as he walked in reach of the guides hut for some questions.  
  
"Yeah what ever." the boy said as he sat next to one of the spring and looked at it.  
  
As he looked at it he thought to himself. "I wonder what mom is going." With a sigh he looked at his surroundings and stop at an odd sight.  
  
There standing there was a girl about his age. She had on a dress that was blue and white. What was one of a few thing that were odd was that is looked different then what he was use to seeing. It looked like one of those dress from one of the history books he ha seen. Probably around middle ages he thought. The other thing was she had silver hair and looked almost transparent. As he saw her he stood up to get a closer look but as he walked towards her she started to disappear but the last this he saw on her face was shear terror.  
  
"What wrong I won't hurt you hey don't go! My name is Ranma what's yours hey!" Saying this as he started to run to her.  
  
Once there he stopped and looked around to see if he could see her, but to no avail.  
  
"What was she a ghost," Ranma asked to noone inparticuler. As he said this he started to hear screaming of voices. It was everywhere. The screams where horrorable it sounded like a massacre. Looking everywhere Until his eyes fell on a the pool in which the girl was.  
  
There he saw people hundreds of them. There were being killed. Women being either beheaded, stabbed, or raped. Men fighting to protect there families. Soldiers taking babies from the women that wear hiding or wear just killed.  
  
As he saw all this Ranma started to cry all this suffering he feel compelled to help but how. Then he saw the girl he had just, seen moments ago, running for her life from soldiers that were trying to capture here like if she was some kind of animal.  
  
Seeing this anger started boil in him. Rage was running to all parts of his body. The pain he had felt from his arm didn't matter anymore. All this suffering he wanted extract he same kind of pain to all those men that where following the orders given to them. As all this happened he failed to hear his father calling him from a distance.  
  
As the father and the guide walked to where his boy was at. It angered him that he was being ignored thinking it was Ranmas' was of retaliation for the catfist training, he scooped up a rock and threw it. As the rock soared through the sky and hitting Ranma on the head. It knocked him into the pool. With a smug smile he laughed only to be cut short.  
  
"Aihya! That very bad he fell in sir!" The guide said pointing to the pool. "That one is unknown pool noone feel in before until today. Not even I Know what will boy turn into!"  
  
As Genma heard this he yelled in horror, "what you never said anything about this!" With that Genma started arguing with the guide, but was stopped as the earth started to shake. As this happened a pillar of light beamed up from the pool that Ranma feel into. As Genma saw this he ran to the pool to get Ranma out but as he gout there the light fainted away. If Genma was looking up to the sky he would have seen his son was in the light that had just fainted away. 


	2. Default Chapter 2

*** moments before the battle ***  
  
This is the city. The location is by the eastern part of he world. Though this city like many other have very interesting things that separate it from others. So with that in mind lets look at these this to the far end of the city we see a coastline and to he other side the were mountains. The mountains snugged the city nicely like a natural wall. On the coast we also can see the main source of income for he inhabitance is fishing and whaling. Also they have a very large bazaar for raw goods of what seem all kinds could be located from there. These are just some of the things that can be found here, but what makes this city different from the others you have seen.  
  
Well what makes it different is its habitants. It was a mix city with "Demi-humans and humans." This city was one of many that decided that it would be better for everyone if they decided to coexist with each other. That turned out to be the best thing they ever had done. The economy was at an all time high for them, an the government was thinking of lowering down the taxes for them yet again. All was right nothing could go wrong for them, and how wrong they were.  
  
The reason to worry was not coming from the land or by sea. You see this city was in fact a city-state, and was known throughout the land for it equal strength on land or by sea. It seem that there could not be anyone that could match there strength. The reason for there worry was coming from the sky. Yes the sky as we gaze up there a huge object was up there. It was gaining more cover and it was dangerously close to the city. Once it had made its way to there location it stopped.  
  
Inside the huge object we see a large hanger. Beyond the hanger are many soldiers are entering huge objects. We look at these closely they are white and black, and also it had on a huge cape and on it the cape had on the empires' symbol. We also see them separating into groups and preparing for the jump. Let us look at one that is still in sitting, and with the soldier of the machine had his eyes closed and was breathing heavily. While doing this he started to hear his name being called, and it was coming from his right.  
  
"Folken!" The voice pulled him back. "Folken, are you all right?" He knew that voice it was coming to him, and it did it was the generals' voice.  
  
Slowly, Folken Lacour opened his eyes. Once open he look to his right there was the generals' looking down at him and he could see the concern on the other man's face. Folken blinked and spoke. "Yes sir, I was just getting myself prepared mantally sorry sir won't happen again sir !"  
  
As the general look at Folken he spoke, "O.K. just hurry up now you're the only one with there guymalif still in sitting and not in the hanger the hanger, and we are moving out in five min. Once he pause and thought about the young mans condition he asked a question. "Hey you not getting cold feet are you? "You do know if this is done right you will not only get a rank up, but you will get to command your very own flying fortes. So come on look alive!" Barked the general in hopes of raising the young mans spirits and started walking out to the jump platform at the hanger entrance.  
  
As Folken started the guymalif he thought to himself. "Yes I will get what I wanted when I decide to help Zibak, but this is wrong kidnapping children. This is wrong and for what just some kind of experiment."  
  
With all this going on in his mind he arrived at the platform. Once there he and many others waited for the general to give them orders.  
  
As the general open the mask that protect the face of the pilot, he informed them of some of there new little toys. " O.K. everyone listen to me and listen good, cause I will not repeat it to you once we are out there! We are the first wave and will be using a prototype clocking cape t get the enemy by surprise first patrol a, patrol c, and patrol f will take out there anti-guymalif weaponry out and then open the city's main gate. As for the others you will once the weaponry are out will help in the "capture." Now everyone move out!"  
  
As the order was given Folken though about what was going to happen to himself. "Capture he says yeah right we really are just kidnapping. He just reworded it so the soldiers wouldn't hesitate. With he and others jumped off and the battle was on.  
  
*** moment into the battle ***  
  
"This is wrong!" Thought Folken to himself as he stabbed his sword into another body. Just as quickly he turn the sword, so it would be horizontal in the stomach, and slice through it to block another attacker. With a loud clang there swords met. Now they were eye to eye, as Folken stared into his opponents eyes waiting for him to blink, or get distracted. It happen something made him waver. With that e kicked him the mid-section and impaled him in the heart. With a loud scream there layed at the end off his sword another lifeless body.  
  
With that minor battle over he turned to see what had caused the now fall fighter to waver. As he gazed behind him all he could do was stare in amazement. There everyone was almost seemed frozen. Once this settled Folken moved and look at everything. The flames they were still emitting eat still but no movement at all. It was as if they were, yes that was it they were frozen in time everything but him he could see nothing but him was frozen in time and then something else caught his attention a bright blinding column of light descend on the city. Soon it was thinning out not to far from were he stood with that he an to what was causing it. As he started running everything was starting to move again.  
  
"W..what the hell in going on," thought Folken to himself. As he inch his way closer to were the light had stopped before it had disappeared.  
  
Once there all he could do was stare again in shock. There were the had been stood a boy standing infront off a scared sliver haired girl. They were also completely surrounded soldiers. As Folken watch what had unfolded he walked slowly toward the two children.  
  
"Shh I won't hurt you I am a friend please come with me I will make sure you are safe OK" As he spoke he handed he left hand to shake the boys left hand.  
  
"Are you sure or are you just saying that cause I know you say what happen to these fool," spoke the boy with a very frightening tone.  
  
"Yes I am sincere," as he said this the girl soon latch on to the boy and started crying and spoke incoherently. With the boy destracted Folken struck him and the girl with a drug needle form his right arm. Soon the boy and girl were sleeping. Folken picked them up and looked at the now dead soldiers that had surround the two kids. Two on his left side were kicked with there faces in and arms broken, and the other two had two kids size hand print holes through there stomachs. As he saw this only thing could be said or asked as he looked at the boy in question "What are you?" Folken asked almost as if the now sleeping kid would answer his question 


	3. experiment part 1

"Uh were am I?" Said Ranma as he looked around.  
  
To his surprise all he could find was nothing. There was nothing no people. Not even the man with the strange arm or the girl that he was protecting. Everywhere was nothing but darkness. All he could hear was his breathing, and the beating of his heart. He could also feel the cold that surrounded him. He was lonely and afraid. Yes he was afraid. He didn't care anymore what the bald headed man, that was his father had told him. As they echoed in his mind "crying are for girls, don't be afraid, and be a man." With that he curled up into a ball and held his knees tightly.  
  
As all this was going through his mind he heard a sound. Turning around behind him was a kid. The kid was about his age. The hair was cut neat and short. Also the kid in question had on shorts with a shirt both were colored purple and had a white trim on it. He also a smile on his face the seemed to make him look even more adorable. As he gazed at him the kids extended his hand to shake his own.  
  
"Hello so you are the boy that fell in the spring please to meet you." The boy said as he tilted his head to his side and closed his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, hi who are you and were are we?" Ranma asked as he shook the hand of the kid.  
  
"Well to answer your question we are in the astral plane. You could also say this is a space between you spirit and soul." Stated the boy as he still held the boys hand. "And to answer your other question my name is Phabrizzo. I am or was before the of my race was the ruler of the dead, or you could saw I was "the hellmaster," so you see when you fell in the spring years ago A small part of my body was consumed by that spring and saved me from death in a way. Since you fell in I have a question to ask you how would you like to merge with me?"  
  
"Merge with you what is that," Ranma asked with a question look on his face.  
  
"Well you see your body now has two souls, and will eventually die cause it is too small to hold my life energy, as well as yours. So I took the time to read your mind, and soul. I was shocked at what I saw." As Phabrisso spoke he closed his eyes and began to cry. Wiping his eyes he spoke again "You see the merge is almost complete because of what I saw and the almost completion of it. I gain the feeling you have as a human. So instead of just doing and be done with I decided to ask you instead.  
  
"It is almost complete you say." As Ranma said this he received a nod from the boy and answered "OK so we will be one right?"  
  
"Yes but it will be slightly painful I am sorry but I will try not to make as painful OK I can only to this at night or in really dark spaces OK sine it is morning I will start tonight OK! He said with a smile and also said " have a good morning Ranma," with that he woke up.  
  
As Ranma opened his eyes he looked around. It was different then what he had saw. The room was a small brick room with steel bars. As Ranma started to get up he stopped. As he noticed something was holding him tightly. As he looked closer at her no it wasn't the girl he tried to proect this was another one. As he looked around, and saw there were other girls. As he stopped at the medal door it slowly creaked open. With that everyone woke up and scooted to the end were Ranma was.  
  
As the door revealed a guard with archaic armor. The guard grabbed one of the girls and tired for Ranma. with that Ranma tried for the escape but as he was about to cross the door and leave he felt his body shot with pain and fell.  
  
"You can't leave this room. You see you were given a drug, and a bracelet that crushed the forearm, and if you some how get by that a poison will be entered by the bracelet." The guard said with a amused smile on his face. "Now how does it feel to have what you did done to you the same pain that those soldiers felt when you killed them. Now move!" As he said this he pushed him and the girl down the hall.  
  
As they enter the room it was dark and scary. There was a table with blood on it. This cause the girl to scream and jerk around. The only other this that caught his eyes was there was the same man with weird arm and was with other discussing something.  
  
*** discussion ***  
  
"He is your capture Folken. So you do the operation the silver haired girl was a complete success. The mind alteration was successful now the girl believes that she is really a boy and with the memory blockers in place and fusion of the other boy. She will now have his strength as well and all we need is a name for "him."  
  
Folken was mean while to his thoughts as he remembered what he had seen. "What in this kid? He took them out like if they were made of butter." "Very well let get started now or we will get in the emperors bad side." As he prepared he thought about the rank advancement he got after this he had complete control and to the new group soldiers and had the rights to form the "dragon slayers." With this came the new guymalifs as well.  
  
"Lets begin," announced Folken.  
  
With that the guard whoa brought Ranma and the girl left. Not before giving them a needle to the neck with the same sleeping effect that Folkens had. Once they were sleeping he strapped them in and left them to the "sorcers," who were more like surgeons then anything else but to this planet it was still considered sorcery to do thing like this.  
  
(incomplete) 


End file.
